


Сказка о Белых песках

by daana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Сказка о Белых песках

Осень подошла к Полуострову с моря, заползла туманами на высокие прибрежные скалы, завилась дымкой между цепких горных кустов, затянула паутиной сосновые леса. В этой паутине путались ночные дожди, блестели россыпью искр по утрам, ловили последнее летнее солнце и сгорали в его лучах.  
Осень была уже близко, она словно топталась над Полуостровом осторожно и незаметно, как топчется кошка у огня, готовясь улечься и задремать. Но дни были еще жаркими, и дневное солнце к полудню прогоняло утренние туманы, заливало светом скошенные поля и делало стволы вековых сосен похожими на розовое золото. Днем можно было притвориться, что осень еще не стоит на пороге. Именно этим, казалось, занимались двое молодых людей, бродивших по кромке поля неподалеку от Соснового замка. Они были одеты так легко, словно лето было в самом разгаре - и, как беспечные летние путники, не имели при себе ничего, кроме нетяжелой котомки за плечом у одного из них, широкоплечего светловолосого подростка лет четырнадцати или пятнадцати, и лютни в руках у другого - чуть более старшего, гибкого и тонкого, как лоза, с орехового цвета волосами и глазами.

\- Пойдем туда, Рейнар, - подросток махнул рукой в сторону стогов, высоких, как башни, покрытых сетью, чтобы ветер не разметал их.  
\- Стоит ли портить чужой труд, - заметил старший юноша, окидывая взглядом поле. Подросток поморщился.  
\- Это поле Соснового лорда, и если крестьяне скажут хоть одно дурное слово о его сыне...  
\- Знаю, - обладатель лютни усмехнулся, - им вырвут языки и пришьют их пониже. Твой отец скор на расправу, да и воображением не обделен.  
Сын Соснового лорда пожал плечами и шагнул на скошенное поле. Бард - а владелец лютни наверняка был бардом - молча последовал за ним. Возле стогов подросток остановился, словно выбирая местечко поуютнее - а Рейнар отошел в сторону и скрылся из виду.  
\- Дарен, - раздался его голос, - твоя светлость, иди сюда. Кто-то недавно находил здесь приют, и укромный уголок для нас уже готов.  
Подросток пошел на зов - и вскоре они оба стояли перед разрезанной невысоко от земли сетью и сделанным в огромном стогу углублением, похожим на маленькую пещеру.  
\- Держи, - Рейнар сунул лютню сыну лорда и одним движением запрыгнул на сено. Оно оказалось плотно утрамбованным, а пещерка в нем была такой высоты и глубины, что в ней можно было сидеть, не пригибаясь, или лежать, вытянувшись во весь рост. Скрытая другими стогами, она представляла собой надежное убежище: ни с поля, ни с кромки соснового бора ее нельзя было заметить.  
\- Давай сюда, - бард наклонился, принял из рук Дарена свой инструмент и котомку с провизией, а потом протянул своему спутнику руку. - Ну?  
\- Сам справлюсь, - буркнул подросток и забрался в стог - может быть, не так грациозно, как более легкий и гибкий Рейнар, но тоже весьма ловко. Бард подвинулся, чтобы дать ему больше места, и оба они повалились на спины под толщей ароматного свежего сена и уставились на крутящуюся в воздухе соломенную пыль.  
\- О чем ты хочешь услышать сегодня? - спросил Рейнар. - Я могу рассказать тебе о войне за Пустоши, или о правлении Ледяного короля, или о тех временах, когда Полуостров не подчинялся никому, кроме лордов Ущелья. Или...  
\- Довольно, - прервал его подросток, - эти короли уже смешались у меня в голове. Расскажи мне сказку, Рейнар. Сказку о чем-нибудь волшебном, а не о том, кто кого убивал ради земель и замков.  
\- А потом уже мой язык украсит мое естество, - хмыкнул бард, - когда твой отец спросит, за что он меня кормит, и окажется, что вместо исторических преданий я рассказываю его младшему сыну волшебные сказки.  
\- Я что, хуже кухонных девок? - с обидой заметил Дарен. - Им ты рассказываешь по три сказки за вечер.  
\- Не хуже, - после недолгого молчания ответил Рейнар, и сказал это так серьезно, что Дарен метнул на него быстрый взгляд, пытаясь понять, не издевается ли над ним бард. Но Рейнар лежал, закинув руки за голову и запрокинув лицо к травяному потолку их убежища, и глаза его были закрыты, а тонкие черты совершенно спокойны - разве что ресницы слегка трепетали.  
\- Расскажи про что-нибудь волшебное, - повторил Дарен. - Про что-нибудь грустное, но с хорошим концом. Про что-нибудь странное, не такое, как здесь.  
\- Волшебное, грустное и странное? - неторопливо повторил за ним Рейнар, словно пробуя слова на вкус. - Ну что ж, пожалуй, я знаю, что тебе рассказать. Только сперва стоит прополоскать горло.  
Дарен сел, чтобы достать из котомки бурдюк с вином, и Рейнар сел тоже. Они сделали по несколько глотков кислого освежающего вина, и Рейнар снова откинулся на спину, а Дарен лег на бок, подпер голову рукой и уставился на барда, словно это должно было помочь ему не пропустить ни единого слова.

\- Я уже говорил тебе, - начал Рейнар так обыденно, словно рассказывал не сказку, а последние замковые сплетни, - что к полудню от Полуострова, за пустошами и за равнинами лежат пустыни, столь бескрайние, что никто не знает, есть ли что-нибудь на другой их стороне, и есть ли она вообще, другая сторона. Пустыни эти почти безлюдны, в них нет ни воды, ни растений, а белый песок сияет на солнце так ярко, что может спалить глаза неосторожному путнику. Впрочем, и солнце там жжет так жестоко, что люди, все же кое-где живущие в этих страшных краях, поменяли местами день с ночью. Они просыпаются, когда солнце уходит за горизонт, и ночью бодрствуют: торгуют, путешествуют, гуляют по улицам своих городов...  
\- Ты же сказал, что там ничего нет, - прервал его Дарен, - как же там можно жить?  
\- Там есть оазисы, - Рейнар прищурился так, будто вспоминал что-то, что видел своими глазами, - подземные ключи бьют кое-где со страшной глубины - и с такой силой, что выносят воду на поверхность сквозь песок. Там растут цветы и деревья, там люди строят дома - где есть вода, там есть жизнь, Дарен. А в самом большом оазисе посреди пустыни стоит на девяти ключах столица этого пустынного королевства, Звезда Песков. Она тоже живет ночью, а днем спит - и видел бы ты, как красивы ее улицы, вымощенные сплавленным в огне песком и освещенные разноцветными фонарями, и как хороши ее жители, высокие, смуглые и поджарые, одетые в белые шелка и кисею.  
\- Ты там был? - жадно спросил Дарен, и Рейнар приоткрыл глаза и покосился на него, улыбаясь.  
\- Может, был, а может, увидел во сне. А ты хотел бы там побывать?  
\- Хотел бы, - Дарен зарылся пальцами в душистое сено и на Рейнара теперь не смотрел. - Да что проку хотеть. Отец ни за что не согласится меня отпустить.  
\- Ты же не наследник, - заметил Рейнар, зная, что услышит в ответ.  
\- Отец говорит, у Тристана такой нрав, что нужно благословение богов, чтобы он дожил до того времени, как сможет стать лордом. А если Тристан умрет раньше, то лордом должен буду стать я.  
\- Не хотел бы я быть лордом, - вполголоса заметил Рейнар, словно говоря сам с собой. - Пусть у меня нет ни гроша и я скитаюсь от замка к замку, подыскивая местечко потеплее на зиму, но это лучше, чем сидеть на сосновом троне и приказывать, кому отрубить голову, кого повесить, а кого выпороть на конюшне.  
\- Что ты понимаешь, - хмуро оборвал его Дарен. - Я сын лорда и сам стану лордом...  
\- Не раньше, чем умрет твой старший брат, - невозмутимо добавил Рейнар. - Ты хочешь слушать дальше о волшебном и странном или хочешь поговорить о том, кто на что готов ради земель и замков?  
Дарен метнул в Рейнара возмущенный взгляд, но через мгновение сообразил, что Рейнар повторяет его собственные слова, и рассмеялся.  
\- Хочу. Рассказывай.  
Рейнар улыбнулся и снова прикрыл глаза.  
\- Итак, люди в Белых песках - Белыми песками называются те бескрайние пустыни - живут только там, где есть вода, питающая растения, животных и их самих. Но чудом ли или стечением обстоятельств, такие оазисы расположены на расстоянии ночного конного перехода друг от друга, так что по пустыне можно путешествовать - если знать направления, конечно. И упаси тебя боги не добраться за ночь до цели: оставшись днем в песках, ты погибнешь, будь ты одинокий путник или предводитель каравана. Если тебя не сожжет солнце, то уж песчаные жители о тебе позаботятся.  
\- Песчаные жители? - переспросил Дарен, когда Рейнар замолк.  
\- Да, - Рейнар помолчал еще немного. - И если ты думаешь, что это люди, то ты ошибаешься. Там, где люди бодрствуют ночью, день принадлежит демонам, призракам и другим тварям. Странное это место, - он прижмурил и так закрытые глаза, словно наслаждался тем, о чем рассказывал, - только подумай: мы опасаемся тех, кто приходит ночью, а в песках боятся тех, кто приходит днем, в ярких лучах смертельного солнца. Кое о ком из них я и хочу тебе рассказать.  
Дарен поежился так, словно ему стало холодно.

\- Неподалеку от границы Белых песков, на краю равнин, в городке, прокаленном солнцем, но все же не сжигаемом его лучами, жил когда-то юноша по имени... - Рейнар задумался на мгновение, - ну, скажем, Тамир. Он унаследовал от отца купеческое дело, но не имел склонности к торговле - и потому делом заведовали управляющие. Сам же Тамир предпочитал сидеть в своем доме, возле выложенного цветной плиткой фонтана, и читать книги о далеких местах - может быть, и о нашем Полуострове тоже - или слушать певцов, забредающих иногда к нему в гости. Несмотря на юный возраст, Тамир казался своим сверстникам стариком - потому что не принимал участия в обычных развлечениях. Он не любил петушиные бои, не приглашал танцовщиц с тем, чтобы они скрасили ему вечер и ночь танцами и другими увеселениями, не пил вина в тавернах, да и вовсе в эти таверны не ходил. А люди не любят того, чего не понимают, Дарен - и о Тамире стали ходить скверные слухи. Говорили, будто в своем уединенном доме он призывает духов, будто вместо танцовщиц он зовет в гости суккубов и инкубов, а книги, которые он читает, написаны задом наперед и повествуют о вещах столь отвратительных и страшных, что от одного взгляда на них может заболеть голова и уйти мужская сила.  
Дарен хмыкнул.  
\- Тристан так говорит обо всех книгах.  
\- Думаю, твой брат бы тоже не одобрил этого юношу, - согласился Рейнар. - Однако доля правды в подозрениях горожан была: Тамир действительно читал очень разные книги, и в том числе - книги о вызывании духов. И однажды, просидев ночь над древним фолиантом и встречая уже первые лучи рассветного солнца, Тамир был так неосторожен, что прочел вслух несколько слов с очередной страницы, силясь их разобрать. Слова эти прозвучали в тишине раннего утра так странно, таким мертвым шорохом, будто пересыпался песок в очень старых часах - и подняв голову, Тамир увидал перед собой демона. Не знаю уж, как выглядел этот демон - они принимают самые разные обличья - но Тамир решил, что видит свою смерть: он ведь не предпринял никаких предосторожностей, обязательных при вызове демонов, не построил ключ-звезду, не прочел нужных стихов, и даже обычной печати, которой, говорят, можно побороть демона, ударив прямо в лоб, у него тоже не было под рукой. И демон, конечно, все это понял.  
\- Ты вызвал меня без нужды, - сказал он, и слова его тоже шуршали песком, - и ты беззащитен предо мной. Неосторожность заслуживает смерти - но тебе от меня ничего не нужно, а бескорыстие достойно награды. Я оставлю тебе половину твоей жизни, человек, но лишь ту, над которой у меня нет власти. С этого мгновения при свете дня ты будешь недвижим и беспомощен, а власть над своими членами будешь обретать только тогда, когда солнце уходит за горизонт.  
Тамир молча кивнул, не в силах произнести ни слова.  
\- Достоинство, с которым ты принимаешь кару, тоже заслуживает награды, - прошуршал демон. - Я оставлю тебе голос даже после восхода солнца. И запомни: когда день станет для тебя ночью, когда твои руки понадобятся не тебе, когда ты откажешься от собственного спасения ради чужого - только тогда мое проклятие утратит силу.  
Тамир хотел кивнуть снова, но почувствовал, что не может шевельнуться. Демон исчез, рассыпавшись вихрем белого песка, а солнечные лучи осветили комнату, фолиант на столе и неподвижного Тамира в кресле.  
Когда к нему пришли слуги, Тамир коротко рассказал о том, что случилось - и самый старый слуга сказал, что юному господину очень повезло: обычно демоны Белых песков бывают куда более жестоки и изощренны. Тамир может просто отдыхать днем и бодрствовать ночью, как жители пустынных городов - а во всем остальном жизнь его не изменится... Так бы и было, - добавил Рейнар после недолгого молчания, - если бы не новые слухи.

\- Опять слухи? - Дарен вздрогнул, вырываясь из оцепенения, навеянного сказкой, и чихнул, когда соломенная пыль попала ему в нос. - Но какие? Он же все равно жил затворником.  
\- Так, да не так, - Рейнар помотал головой по сену, невольно собирая в растрепавшиеся волосы длинные соломинки. - Раньше он все-таки выходил порой в городок, бывал в лавке, появлялся на главной площади в дни праздников - а после этого дня никто не видел больше Тамира при свете солнца. Только после заката его дом оживал, и свет в окнах не гас до самого утра. В конце концов стали поговаривать разное. Например, что Тамир сторговался с демонами и вовсе уже не Тамир; или что он давно мертв; или что он не мертв, но так не мертв, что лучше уж был бы мертвым... Шло время, и горожане все больше пугали сами себя: по улице, на которой стоял дом Тамира, никто не ходил по ночам, да и днем пробегали бегом, а если в городе случалось несчастье - умирал ли ребенок, выпив ледяной воды и схватив лихорадку, или старик вдруг падал, разбитый ударом, и больше не поднимался - все оглядывались на Тамиров дом так многозначительно и хмуро, будто других объяснений всем смертям и несчастьям городка и быть не могло.  
\- Как же они раньше-то жили, - не выдержал Дарен.  
\- Хуже, - усмехнулся Рейнар. - Всегда ведь приятно, если есть кого обвинить во всех грехах. И в конце концов они настолько преуспели в обвинениях, что решили сжечь дом Тамира, а его самого изгнать из города - если, конечно, он останется в живых после пожара. К счастью, слуги узнали об этом заранее. И услыхав о том, что его ждет, Тамир решил уехать.  
\- В пески? - понимающе спросил Дарен, и Рейнар кивнул.  
\- Да, в пески, где при удаче он мог бы жить как все - ночью, а днем отдыхать взаперти. Он взял все сбережения, оставил торговлю на управляющих и однажды ночью отправился к границе Белых песков - в сопровождении одного только слуги и двух запасных лошадей. Им предстоял ночной переход до первого оазиса, тяжелый для непривычных к такому путешествию людей - но все же, хотя дорога и беспокоила Тамира, он не мог не восхититься красотой Белых песков, призрачно сияющих серебром в свете луны и звезд. Его слуга знал путь к оазису, и с трудом, но они все же успели до рассвета прибыть в первый из пустынных городов, маленький и небогатый, и нанять комнаты в гостинице. День Тамир провел в привычной неподвижности, за плотно закрытыми ставнями, слушая тишину спящего города и далекий шорох ветра. А вечером, едва село солнце, они снова пустились в путь.

\- Куда они ехали? - спросил Дарен, когда Рейнар умолк.  
\- В Звезду Песков, - тотчас же ответил Рейнар. - Тамир решил, раз уж вышло отправиться в путешествие, грех было бы не взглянуть на легендарную столицу пустыни.  
\- А предсказание? - задал новый вопрос Дарен. - То, что сказал ему демон? Что он об этом думал?  
Рейнар пожал плечами - сено зашуршало под ним.  
\- А что ему было думать? Ночь стала для него днем если не сразу после проклятия, то уж в песках-то точно - а вот со всем остальным было сложнее. Никому не были нужны его руки, слуга прекрасно справлялся со всеми делами - а уж чтобы отказываться от спасения ради кого-то, такого Тамир и представить себе не мог. Так что он решил пока об этом не думать и радоваться тому, что он вообще жив.  
Дарен кивнул и поворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Несчастье случилось на четвертую ночь их путешествия, - продолжил Рейнар, когда Дарен перестал ворочаться. - Посреди ночи, на половине дороги до очередного оазиса лошадь слуги понесла - то ли испугавшись лунных теней на песке, то ли еще по какой причине - но удержать ее не было никакой возможности. Тамир поскакал следом, но скакать ему пришлось недолго: лошади простыл и след, но перед тем, как умчаться в пустыню, она сбросила с себя всадника - и упал он так неловко, что свернул шею. Смерть его, вероятно, была мгновенна и безболезнненна - и это было единственное, чем мог утешить себя Тамир. У него были две сменные лошади с поклажей - и он остался один посреди безмолвной пустыни. А ночь уже поворачивала к утру. И хуже всего было то, что когда лошадь слуги понесла, Тамир сбился с пути - и теперь не знал, в каком направлении должен быть спасительный оазис. Он попытался вернуться по своим следам - но песок уже проглотил следы, не оставив даже их тени. И Тамир поехал наугад.

Дарен тяжело вздохнул. Рейнар приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на подростка.  
\- Да, невесело пришлось Тамиру, - медленно сказал он. - Он ехал один, ведя в поводу своих лошадей и зная, что с первым же лучом солнца он останется обездвиженным, беспомощным и будет ждать смерти - от солнечных ли лучей или от страшных дневных тварей, о которых даже в оазисах говорили неохотно и только шепотом. Что бы ты сделал на его месте?  
\- Не знаю, - помолчав, откликнулся Дарен. - Наверное, до рассвета искал бы оазис, а если бы не нашел, то перед рассветом убил бы себя. Чтобы не ждать.  
\- Тамир решил так же, - улыбнулся Рейнар, и Дарен неуверенно скривил рот в ответной улыбке. - И удача улыбнулась ему - или он так подумал, увидев в предрассветных сумерках белые городские стены. Только подскакав к ним почти вплотную, Тамир сообразил, что в городе не было видно ни света факелов, ни крон деревьев над стенами - а теперь стало понятно, что стены эти наполовину разрушены и занесены песком, а вместо зеленых крон над ними вздымаются сухие мертвые ветви. Город был покинут и пуст. Надежды почти не оставалось - и все же Тамир въехал в город.  
\- Зачем? - быстро спросил Дарен.  
\- Он подумал: может быть, если он найдет укрытие от солнца, в котором сможет спрятаться сам и спрятать лошадей, то смерти от солнечных лучей все-таки избежит - а дневные твари, возможно, обойдут его стороной. В конце концов, кому он нужен, и так уже проклятый демоном.  
Дарен снова вздохнул, на этот раз тихонько и медленно.

\- Тамир ехал по занесенным улицам, - продолжал Рейнар, - присматривая за тем, чтобы лошади не оступились на осколках плит, когда-то покрывавших мостовые, а теперь торчавших из-под песка острыми краями. Большинство домов было разрушено: ветер и время потрудились над ними, разметав легкие крыши, превратив стены в решето, занеся до половины окон или выше белым песком. В светлеющей полутьме Тамир проехал почти весь город - и все же нашел, наконец, дом, выглядевший чуть более целым, чем другие. У него сохранилась крыша, защищавшая от солнца внутренний двор, куда можно было ввести лошадей, а невысокие широкие скамьи вдоль стен выступали из-под песка достаточно, чтобы на них можно было лежать даже с некоторым удобством. Тамир успел стреножить лошадей и налить им воды из последних запасов, успел напиться воды сам и расстелить себе плащ на одной из скамеек, прежде убедившись, что над нею нет ни одного отверстия, сквозь которое могут проникнуть прямые лучи солнца; он успел улечься на эту скамью на спину и повернуть голову набок, чтобы видеть дворик - а потом первый луч солнца засиял где-то высоко и далеко над ним, и Тамир остался недвижим и беспомощен, и мог только молиться богам о том, чтобы дожить до вечера. Начинался день - скверное время для Белых песков.

Дарен опять вздрогнул, как от холода, и заворочался. Лег на спину и закинул руки за голову, словно стараясь показать, что его не пугают картины, нарисованные словами Рейнара. Бард, в свою очередь, неторопливо перекатился на бок и теперь разглядывал подростка с непонятным весельем в прищуренных глазах.  
\- Конечно, уснуть Тамир не смог, - продолжил он, рассеянно вытягивая из сена длинную соломинку и крутя ее в пальцах. - Любой звук, любой шорох тревожил его, заставляли приглядываться к теням в углах внутреннего дворика, к вихрям песка, взметавшимся в дверном проеме. Однако демоны и прочие дневные твари все не появлялись - хотя судя по тому, как менялся свет, солнце поднималось все выше. Тамир уже порядком устал ждать неизвестно чего и готов был решить, что сон сильнее страха. Но в этот самый миг солнечный луч скользнул во дворик сквозь крохотную незамеченную Тамиром щель в крыше и осветил холмик песка посреди двора. И тогда песок этот взвился в воздух, будто подхваченный ветром - хотя ни единого дуновения ветерка не проникало во дворик. Столбик вихря все рос и рос, пока не стал ростом с человека - а Тамир глядел на него, как завороженный. Да и что бы он мог сделать кроме этого?.. Но когда из песчаного смерча вдруг шагнул на плиты дворика человек - или это смерч превратился в человека - Тамир не смог сдержать возглас изумления и страха.

\- Человек? - осторожно переспросил Дарен. Рейнар улыбнулся.  
\- По крайней мере, на вид. Тамир уже видел жителей пустынных городов - и таинственный гость выглядел как один из них: смуглокожий, словно сожженный солнцем, черноглазый и высокий, он был одет в белые шелка, как все они - и только оружия при нем не было. Услышав возглас Тамира, незнакомец взглянул на него, и в черных глазах, до того мгновения равнодушных, появилось любопытство.  
\- Что ты делаешь в мертвом городе, смертный? - спросил незнакомец и двинулся к Тамиру так плавно и бесшумно, будто ветер нес его над плитами дворика. На миг Тамиру показалось, что дар речи - единственное, что оставалось у него днем - тоже покинул его, и он не сможет произнести ни слова пересохшими губами. Незнакомец замер на расстоянии протянутой руки, и Тамир ощущал на лице дуновение воздуха, вызванное колыхавшимися шелками этого странного существа - но ближе тот не подходил и, кажется, не собирался нападать на Тамира. Просто разглядывал его и ожидал ответа.  
\- Жду ночи, - ответил, наконец, Тамир, - чтобы продолжить свой путь. Я заблудился, и день застиг меня здесь.  
\- Ты не боишься меня? - спросил незнакомец со странным любопытством.  
\- Боюсь, - честно признался Тамир.  
\- Тогда почему даже не пытаешься убежать? Или это страх держит тебя на месте?  
\- Меня держит проклятие, - ответил Тамир, не видя толку скрывать от собеседника то, с чем он все равно не мог совладать. - Ты можешь сделать со мной что угодно, потому что до заката я не волен даже пошевелиться.  
Смуглокожий гость вдруг улыбнулся, но улыбка его была невеселой.  
\- Значит, мы товарищи по несчастью, - сказал он. Опустился на плиты дворика возле скамьи, на которой лежал Тамир, и вновь вгляделся в лицо юноши.  
\- Прогони свой страх, - продолжал он. - Я не причиню тебе вреда, и никто не причинит, пока я здесь. Если хочешь спать, я буду беречь твой сон, но если ты поговоришь со мной, то сделаешь меня счастливым. Уже очень давно я не видел ни одного смертного... Живого смертного, - подумав, добавил он.  
\- Что с тобой произошло? - не удержался от вопроса Тамир, в котором любопытство проснулось тотчас же, едва ушел страх. - Почему ты сказал, что мы товарищи по несчастью?  
\- Потому что я проклят, как и ты, - откликнулся незнакомец, - и я расскажу тебе об этом, если захочешь, но давай прежде соблюдем правила приличия, насколько это возможно. Я был бы рад угостить тебя роскошными яствами, напоить изысканными винами и устроить праздник в твою честь, но ты видишь, - он обвел рукой пустой дворик и горы песка, - это все, чем я теперь располагаю. Однако я могу назвать свое имя и услышать твое. Меня зовут Альмансор, и когда-то я был правителем этого города.  
Тамир назвал свое имя и рассказал, откуда он родом. Альмансор смотрел на него так внимательно, словно ждал продолжения - так что Тамир рассказал и о том, как встретился с демоном, и о том, как не смог больше оставаться на родине. Альмансор слушал молча, но вид у него был такой, будто звук голоса Тамира - лучшее, что он слышал в жизни. Тамир рассказал обо всем, умолчав только об условиях, при которых проклятие могло утратить силу - ему казалось, что это может быть тайной - и наконец, умолк, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
\- Если бы ты мог подать мне бурдюк с водой из седельной сумы, - сказал он, увидев, что Альмансор заметил его движение, - и помочь мне напиться...  
Альмансор отвел глаза.  
\- Прости, - сказал он, - но я не могу прикоснуться ни к чему из твоих вещей. Мои руки пройдут сквозь них, и я не смогу подать тебе воды.  
Тамир вновь облизал губы.  
\- Ничего, - хрипло ответил он, - я как-нибудь переживу. Не казни себя, ведь это не твоя вина.  
\- Ты еще не знаешь моей истории, - возразил Альмансор, - и если ты был проклят безвинно, то я полностью заслужил то, что со мною произошло. Я стал правителем рано, когда умер мой отец - и мне не хватало ни мудрости, ни опыта. Хотя я и хотел только добра тем, чьими жизнями управлял, все же свои прихоти и капризы были мне дороже. Так вышло, что я вступил в связь с духом-хранителем города...

\- Духом-хранителем? - переспросил Дарен. Рейнар кивнул:  
\- Тамир задал тот же вопрос. Альмансор пояснил, что во времена его юности, прошедшие куда раньше, чем Тамир появился на свет, духи пустыни были более расположены к людям, и стремились скорее оберегать их, чем причинять им вред - так что подобные связи не были редкостью в Белых песках. Однако, как рассказал Альмансор дальше, по молодости он не мог оценить всех различий между собой и демоном, принявшим ради него человеческий облик. Ему не хватало той близости, что была между ними - он хотел клятв и обещаний, а требовать клятв от демона - дело опасное. Чувствуя, что демон тяготится их связью, Альмансор не понимал, что сам стал причиной этого - и своими жалобами лишь утомлял любовника.  
\- Они были любовниками? - Дарен открыл глаза так широко, что Рейнар засмеялся.  
\- Ну да, а что тебя удивляет? Связи между мужчинами - не такое уж невозможное дело даже на Полуострове, а в Белых песках люди относились к подобным вещам еще свободнее. В конце концов, если уж твой брат Тристан, и тот...  
\- Тристан протыкает своим тайным мечом все, что не хочет проткнуть железным, - хмуро оборвал его Дарен, - будь то девица, мальчишка или случайно забредшая во двор замка коза. Только это не связь.  
\- Ты прав, - после недолгого молчания согласился Рейнар, - глупо было сравнивать. Однако у Альмансора с демоном действительно была связь - завершившаяся в конце концов печально. Юношеская горячность и требовательность Альмансора надоели демону, и тот покинул город - напоследок пообещав, что Альмансор, так стремившийся удержать демона при себе, не сможет держать в своих руках ничего, кроме песка, и ни к чему, кроме песка, не сможет прикоснуться - до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не попросит его об этом. Без хранителя город умер: ключ, дававший ему жизнь, почти иссяк, жители перебрались в другие города, и только Альмансор, превращенный проклятием демона в песчаный призрак и способный обретать человеческий облик лишь под лучами солнца, остался бродить по опустевшим улицам. Проклятие демона не было властно над водой, источником жизни, и порой Альмансор прикасался к еле-еле бьющим из-под камней ключа струям, чтобы ощутить хоть какие-нибудь прикосновения - и еще он мог пропускать между пальцев песок столько, сколько ему будет угодно. Но кроме этого он не мог дотронуться ни до чего больше, даже до себя самого.

Дарен невольно передернулся и вплел пальцы в волосы - будто хотел убедиться, что сам он может ощутить вещественный мир так же полно, как всегда. А потом вопросительно взглянул на Рейнара.  
\- Ты говоришь, он мог прикоснуться к воде.  
\- Да, - кивнул Рейнар, - однако он не смог бы ни во что набрать ее, чтобы принести Тамиру. Так что когда дневная жара стала невыносимой и Тамиру начало уже казаться, будто горло его забито песком, Альмансор мог только сострадать ему. Впрочем, как он сказал в конце концов, один способ все же был - только не всякий бы на него согласился. Тамир не понял этих слов, и Альмансор пояснил, отводя взгляд:  
\- Я могу напоить тебя, наполнив водой собственный рот, так же, как птица кормит птенца. Но если ты сочтешь этот способ слишком неприятным...  
\- Я хочу пить, - прошептал Тамир, чьи губы едва шевелились, сухие, как пергамент, - и я приму от тебя воду с благодарностью, если ты согласишься мне ее дать. Прошу тебя, принеси мне воды.  
Альмансор, не сказав больше ни слова, скользнул прочь, на ходу превращаясь в песчаный вихрь - и Тамир подумал, что все это ему показалось, возможно, даже приснилось в тяжелом жарком дневном сне. Но вскоре Альмансор вернулся - и лицо его с плотно сжатыми губами было серьезно, а на губах блестели капли воды. Тамир потянулся бы к этой воде, если бы смог - но ему оставалось только ждать. Альмансор опустился на колени рядом с его скамьей, и приблизил лицо к лицу Тамира - а потом коснулся своими губами его рта, и Тамир почувствовал, как по пересохшему языку и горлу течет долгожданная влага. Он открыл рот шире, словно стараясь получить больше и еще больше - вода во рту Альмансора кончилась, но его язык и губы все еще были влажными. И вот их языки встретились - и не захотели расстаться сразу.

Дарен резко вздохнул и зажмурился.  
\- Что? - спросил Рейнар. - Тебя что-то смущает?  
\- Никогда не думал, - хрипло сказал Дарен, не открывая глаз, - что так можно напоить кого-то. Или это всё сказка?  
\- Ты хочешь проверить, - сказал Рейнар, и в его голосе не было вопроса, но и насмешки не было тоже. - Это несложно.  
Он потянулся за бурдюком с вином. Дарен приоткрыл один глаз как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Рейнар набирает в рот вина, и зажмурился снова. Когда к его губам прижались влажные от вина губы, он вздрогнул и приоткрыл рот - но не шевельнулся, будто его самого сковало неподвижностью проклятие. Вино скользнуло по языку и горлу Дарена почти неощутимо, оставив кислый след - а вот поцелуй оказался куда вкуснее.  
\- Убедился? - спросил у него на ухо Рейнар, наконец отстранившись, и Дарен улыбнулся, не открывая глаз и по-прежнему не шевелясь.  
\- Расскажи, что было дальше, - попросил он тоже шепотом.  
\- Дальше, - Рейнар слегка отодвинулся, снова опираясь головой на руку, - дальше они целовались так долго, что Тамир едва не задохнулся. Только тогда Альмансор вспомнил себя и отстранился. Он попросил у Тамира прощения, объяснив, что не прикасался ни к кому слишком долго, и не прикоснулся бы еще много лет, если бы Тамир не попросил напоить его. Однако Тамир, благодарный за воду, не держал на Альмансора зла - да и сам поцелуй, если уж говорить прямо, не вызвал у него отвращения. Если Альмансор так давно не чувствовал человеческого тепла, сказал Тамир, он может прикоснуться к Тамиру и еще, если хочет - вот только ответить ему тем же Тамир не сможет.  
\- И Альмансор согласился? - медленно спросил Дарен. Рейнар кивнул.  
\- Еще бы нет. Альмансор был так потрясен этим предложением, словно Тамир пообещал ему вечность, полную поцелуев и объятий - а не несколько часов до заката. Однако он не стал спешить. Очень медленно, будто совершая священнодействие, распахнул он легкую рубашку Тамира - ведь теперь, получив приглашение, он мог прикасаться к юноше и к тому, что касалось его тела - и провел кончиками пальцев по его коже.

Говоря это, Рейнар протянул руку и ловко распустил шнуровку у Дарена на груди. Когда прохладная ладонь забралась под ткань, Дарен вздрогнул и потянул руки из-под головы, то ли собираясь ответить Рейнару тем же, то ли желая оттолкнуть - но бард, приподнявшись, удержал его.  
\- Ты разве не хочешь узнать, что было потом? - негромко спросил он, пока его пальцы, едва прикасаясь, чертили на груди Дарена непонятные письмена - или просто круги и линии. Дарен вздохнул прерывисто и неглубоко - и замер, слушаясь руки Рейнара.  
\- Альмансор изучал Тамира, как слепец изучал бы драгоценную ткань или прекрасную скульптуру, - Рейнар продолжал прикасаться к коже Дарена, прослеживал линии ключиц, соскальзывая с их высот в ямку под горлом, затем спускаясь ниже. Дарен дышал мелко и часто, но не шевелился, будто утратив власть над собственным телом. - Когда одежда Тамира стала мешать Альмансору, он избавил от нее Тамира так нежно, что тот и не заметил, увлеченный незнакомыми прежде ощущениями.  
\- Незнакомыми прежде, - то ли переспросил, то ли повторил за ним Дарен. Рейнар вынул руку из-за ворота его рубашки и прежде, чем Дарен успел что-либо сказать, потянул вверх ее нижний край. Дарен еле-еле шевельнулся, помогая Рейнару - и рука барда вновь скрылась под тканью.  
\- Конечно, - сказал Рейнар, пробегая пальцами по животу Дарена, поджавшемуся от этого касания, - ведь я говорил тебе, что Тамир избегал танцовщиц и прочих вольных развлечений, не особенно ими интересуясь. Так что раньше к его телу прикасались разве что слуги, одевая его или помогая при купании - и то, что делал руками Альмансор, было для Тамира совершенно внове. Неудивительно, что очень скоро он ощутил, как его мужское естество обретает собственную волю.

\- Но ты же говорил, что днем он не мог, - начал Дарен, но охнул и захлебнулся воздухом, когда быстрая ладонь Рейнара вдруг оказалась ниже его пояса и прижалась к грубой ткани штанов.  
\- ...не мог управлять собственным телом, - согласился Рейнар и легко постучал указательным пальцем там, где только что прижимал ладонь. - Так ведь и ты сейчас своим не управляешь.  
Краска залила лицо Дарена неожиданно и так ярко, что это было заметно даже в золотистом сумраке их соломенного убежища.  
\- Еще вина? - невозмутимо поинтересовался Рейнар, и Дарен издал утвердительный звук, словно боялся, что не сможет совладать и с голосом тоже. Рейнар вновь напоил его вином - и ни один из них не спешил отстраниться от другого, даже когда вино уже закончилось.  
\- Что ж, как ни медлил Альмансор, как ни растягивал удовольствие, - продолжил рассказ Рейнар, одновременно развязывая шнурки на штанах Дарена, - все же Тамир достиг той границы вожделения, за которой облегчение представляется высшей ценностью - и конечно, Альмансор оказал ему всю помощь, на какую был способен.  
Рейнар легко сжал орудие Дарена, напряженное и готовое к бою, и подвигал рукой - словно бы просто показывая, как именно Альмансор помог Тамиру. Дарен охнул и задрожал, толкаясь в руку Рейнара - но тот вдруг разжал пальцы, не обращая внимания на протестующий всхлип Дарена.  
\- И когда влага Тамира оросила пальцы Альмансора, - Рейнар вновь погладил Дарена по животу и по груди, - юноша вдруг сообразил, что сам Альмансор наверняка тоже желает облегчения. Однако что могли они сделать? Альмансор не способен был прикоснуться сам к себе, а Тамир не мог пошевелиться, потому что солнце, хоть и клонилось к закату, все же не закончило свой дневной путь.

\- Они могли, - начал Дарен хрипло и медленно, и Рейнар остановил ладонь у него на животе, упираясь кончиками пальцев в свод ребер, - Альмансор мог взять руку Тамира и... и прикоснуться к себе так, как ему было нужно.  
\- Тамир предложил Альмансору то же самое, - Рейнар грустно улыбнулся, - но это оказалось не так-то просто, и сказать по правде, не слишком приятно: действовать чужой рукой, совершенно безжизненной, сжимая ее пальцы на своем естестве. Попробуй, если не веришь, - вдруг предложил он, но Дарен мотнул головой, показывая, что верит Рейнару и так.  
\- Впрочем, - продолжал Рейнар, - это в любом случае было намного больше, чем то, чем располагал Альмансор до сего дня. Так что он остался весьма доволен. Когда они оба пришли в себя, а солнечный свет из обжигающе белого стал превращаться в золотой с розовым, Альмансор привел в порядок одежду Тамира и присел рядом на край плаща, покрывавшего скамью.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - сказал он, и теперь его красивое лицо почти не было печальным. - Я буду помнить твой подарок долго, дольше, чем живут люди. Вряд ли я смогу отблагодарить тебя, но...

\- Рейнар, - перебил вдруг Дарен, глубоко вдохнув - так, что ладонь Рейнара, все еще лежавшая на его животе, приподнялась и готова была соскользнуть. - Рейнар, пожалуйста.  
\- О, прости, - Рейнар улыбнулся так понимающе, что Дарен вновь залился краской, и опустил ладонь туда, где ее присутствие было совершенно необходимо. Погладил, не торопясь сжимать пальцы, и продолжил:  
\- Альмансор указал Тамиру дорогу и рассказал, что в Звезде Песков среди девяти ключей, на которых стоит столица, есть два волшебных: из одного бьет мертвая вода, из другого живая. По словам Альмансора выходило, что эта вода может помочь Тамиру избавиться от проклятия - хотя Альмансор и не был в этом уверен. Тамир поблагодарил его за сведения, но когда Альмансор уже собрался встать и попрощаться, Тамир вдруг сказал:  
\- Почему бы тебе не отправиться со мной? Или ты должен быть здесь?  
\- Я рассыплюсь песком после заката солнца, - пожал плечами Альмансор, - так что отправиться с тобой мне будет непросто.  
\- А если я соберу песок? - Тамир показал глазами на плащ. - Ты рассыплешься здесь, и я сложу песок в драгоценную шкатулку и возьму с собой. А перед рассветом высыплю там, где остановлюсь на отдых - и ты снова сможешь стать собой. И тогда мы...  
Тут Тамир сбился и умолк, но Альмансор понял, что он хотел сказать.  
\- Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? - спросил он, и в красном свете заката не было понятно, румянец ли проступил на смуглых щеках, или это солнце так осветило их.  
\- Да, - сказал Тамир, - и может быть, в Звезде Песков мы найдем помощь и для тебя.  
\- Я пойду с тобой, - сказал Альмансор, и в этот миг дневной свет погас, сменяясь сумерками, а на плащ, там, где Альмансор сидел прежде, осыпалась горка серебряного песка.

Говоря это, Рейнар сильно сжал пальцы - и Дарен задрожал, подвластный движениям его руки, застонал сквозь зубы, пока рука Рейнара скользила по его орудию все быстрее и быстрее, а потом охнул, извергаясь себе на живот - бард успел отвести пальцы за мгновение до того.  
Обессилев, Дарен лежал неподвижно, смотрел, как крутится в воздухе над ним соломенная пыль. Рейнар легкими, едва ощутимыми касаниями убрал с его лба прилипшие золотистые прядки, провел кончиками пальцев по широким скулам, по подбородку, по прямому ровному носу. Дарен скосил на него полуприкрытые глаза.  
\- А ты...  
\- Позже, - качнул головой Рейнар.  
\- Тогда рассказывай дальше.  
\- Обретя способность двигаться, Тамир разыскал в седельных сумах шкатулку, собрал в нее песок, стараясь не потерять ни песчинки, и отправился в путь. Теперь путешествие его стало другим, чем было раньше: добираясь до очередного оазиса, наняв комнаты в гостинице и устроившись там, перед рассветом Тамир высыпал песок из шкатулки - и когда вставало солнце, Альмансор появлялся вновь. Тамир не мог пошевельнуться - но Альмансор делал все сам. Их странная близость все крепла и крепла - однако порой Тамир говорил беспомощно: ах, если бы я мог к тебе прикоснуться! - а Альмансор отводил взгляд, не желая показывать, что и он хочет того же. И все же дни их были жаркими не только от солнца - а ночами Тамир путешествовал, храня заветную шкатулку за пазухой возле сердца. И в конце концов его путешествие завершилось: на исходе очередной ночи перед ним засияли цветные стены Звезды Песков.  
\- Скоро твое проклятие потеряет силу, - сказал ему в тот день Альмансор, узнав, что они уже прибыли в столицу.  
\- Этой ночью я найду мудреца или мага, - ответил Тамир, пока Альмансор гладил его волосы, вплетая в них пальцы. - И спрошу его о твоем проклятии тоже.  
Альмансор промолчал, склоняясь к его губам - и до вечера они более не говорили об этом. Но когда солнце скрылось за горизонтом и город ожил, Тамир и вправду отправился на поиски того, кто мог бы помочь им обоим. Долго искать ему не пришлось - но новости, которые он узнал, были и радостны, и неутешительны: мертвая и живая вода могли помочь не только Тамиру, но и самому Альмансору - однако всех сбережений Тамира едва хватало на один фиал и той, и другой воды. Все же Тамир заплатил за воду, и вернувшись в гостиницу с драгоценными склянками, глубоко задумался.

\- О чем? - Дарен повернулся набок.  
Рейнар еле заметно улыбнулся.  
\- О том, кому из них нужнее эта вода, конечно.  
Дарен прищурился:  
\- А если бы он отказался от воды в пользу Альмансора, его проклятие разве не снялось бы само?  
\- Можно ли назвать жертвой то, что мы делаем ради вознаграждения? - рассеянно откликнулся Рейнар. - Однако Тамир не думал о жертве. Он думал о том, что если воду выпьет он сам, то он получит наконец возможность прикоснуться к Альмансору - но тот так и останется привязан к шкатулке, в которой песок хранится ночами. А вот если воду выпьет Альмансор, то они смогут быть вместе и днем, и ночью - просто при свете солнца Тамир будет недвижим, как раньше... И к тому же была еще одна причина, по которой Тамир хотел отдать воду Альмансору.  
\- Какая? - с любопытством спросил Дарен.  
\- Еще не догадался? - Рейнар протянул руку и взлохматил его волосы. - Сейчас узнаешь. К восходу солнца Тамир оставил фиал с живой водой на столе, рассыпал песок из шкатулки, сел в кресло и стал ждать, держа в руках второй фиал, уже открытый. Первый солнечный луч осветил комнату - и вместе с ним из вихря песка появился Альмансор.  
\- Ты знаешь, что представляет собой эта вода? - спросил его Тамир прежде, чем Альмансор произнес хоть слово. Тот покачал головой и опустился у ног Тамира.  
\- Мертвая вода убивает все, что не мертво и не живо - как мы с тобой. Кто бы ни выпил ее - он упадет бездыханный и недвижный, неподвластный более никаким проклятиям, и только живая вода сможет вернуть ему все силы и сделать его полностью живым. Однако кто-то должен влить ее в рот мертвеца.  
\- Я понял, - сказал после недолгого молчания Альмансор. - И вижу, что ты уже все приготовил.  
Он не смог бы коснуться фиала - но к руке Тамира, держащей фиал, он мог прикасаться. И не говоря больше ни слова, Альмансор взял Тамира за руку и вылил себе в рот содержимое склянки - а затем упал у ног Тамира, недвижный и бездыханный.  
Весь день Тамир просидел, не шевелясь и глядя на тело Альмансора - и никогда раньше его дни не были столь долгими. Солнце, казалось, вовсе не собиралось закатываться - однако все кончается, и этот день кончился тоже. С наступлением сумерек Тамир вновь смог двигаться, и первое, что он сделал - влил в рот Альмансора живую воду. Тот открыл глаза, а потом сел, держась за Тамира.  
\- Как давно я не видел мира без солнца, - сказал он, глядя в расшитую огнями темноту за окошком. Но больше он ничего не успел сказать - потому что Тамир, обретший наконец возможность прикасаться к своему другу так, как ему пожелается, собирался этой возможностью воспользоваться.

Дарен беспокойно задышал и потянулся к Рейнару так неуверенно, словно сам не чувствовал своих рук. Рейнар не отстранился.  
\- Всю ночь они наслаждались друг другом, - продолжил он, - то замирая и едва прикасаясь, то вдруг загораясь страстью, подобной ярости битвы... Дарен!  
\- Что? - не понял подросток, уже успевший опрокинуть Рейнара навзничь и развязать его пояс.  
\- Ты разве не хочешь... - Рейнар оборвал сам себя на полуслове и засмеялся, глядя на растрепанного и сверкающего глазами Дарена. - Ладно, потом.  
Дарен улыбнулся и упал на Рейнара сверху. Сено зашуршало под ними, и в следующую четверть часа кто-нибудь, кому вздумалось бы подслушивать, не услышал бы ничего, кроме тяжелого дыхания, коротких стонов, возни и смеха - ничего, похожего ни на волшебную сказку, ни, тем более, на исторические предания.  
\- Чем там все закончилось? - спросил время спустя Дарен, все еще тяжело дыша и пытаясь натянуть штаны. - Все же было хорошо?  
\- Все было прекрасно, - согласился Рейнар, вынимая соломинки поочередно из собственных волос и из взлохмаченной шевелюры подростка. - Особенно когда солнце встало, незамеченное ими обоими, и оказалось, что при его свете Тамир владеет своим телом так же полно, как ночью. Тогда Альмансор спросил, назвал ли демон условия избавления Тамира от проклятия - и ничуть не удивился, услышав их. А потом рассказал о своих условиях: демон пообещал ему, что Альмансор сможет прикоснуться к тому, кто его об этом попросит, что он сможет уйти из мертвого города с тем, кто позовет его с собой, и что проклятие спадет, когда кто-нибудь согласится отдать ему половину своей жизни.

\- Значит, вода была не нужна? - спросил Дарен, подставляя голову под быстрые пальцы Рейнара. Бард пожал плечами:  
\- Кто знает, Дарен, кто знает. Порой достаточно одного только намерения, чтобы все сложилось как нужно - а иногда и всего волшебства в мире не хватит, чтобы получить то, чего хочется. Но об этом я расскажу когда-нибудь в другой раз, - он провел очередной соломинкой по носу Дарена, заставив того чихнуть.  
\- В другой раз - зимой? - спросил Дарен, стараясь казаться беспечным - и молчание, тяжелое и глухое, вдруг повисло между ними.  
\- Только безумец, - медленно проговорил Рейнар, завязывая соломинку узлом, - безумец или самоубийца останется зимовать в Сосновом замке, если совсем неподалеку есть места, где...  
\- ...не пришивают языки к яйцам за неудачную шутку, не вгоняют стрелы под ребра за медлительность, не играют в "успокой медведя" от скуки, - горько сказал Дарен. - Я понимаю. Тебе будут рады и в Луносвете, и в Ущелье, и где угодно еще. Я бы на твоем месте тоже...  
\- Я останусь, - сказал Рейнар, прижав ладонь к его щеке, и Дарен умолк на полуслове, глядя на барда растерянно и неверяще. - Я не раз пожалею об этом, но я останусь.

И он остался - и много раз пожалел.

Но об этом - когда-нибудь в другой раз, когда Полуостров захватит поздняя осень со злыми ветрами и густыми туманами, а за нею придет белая холодная зима, когда на дорогах станут жечь костры, чтобы путники могли согреться, а в замках будут спать под мехами и перинами, когда лед затянет лесные озера, а кроны сосен поседеют от налипшего снега. Когда-нибудь потом, когда кончится лето.


End file.
